(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber optic couplers and is directed more particularly to a fiber optic coupler assembly for disposition in a bulkhead underwater and subject to high pressures.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Certain weapons systems facilitate launch of a vehicle from an underwater launch platform, as, for example, launch of a torpedo from a submarine. Before launch of the vehicle, data is fed from the launch platform to an internal vehicle controller. The transmission of such data is accomplished by way of a fiber optic link while the vehicle rests in the launch platform.
In such vehicles, there is required a fiber optic coupler for interconnecting the vehicle internal controller and the launch platform fire control system. The coupler must have some unique characteristics. Firstly, very limited surface area of the vehicle is available for coupler mounting, in some instances an area having a width of only 0.656 inch is available. Secondly, the inboard fiber optic terminator must be a standard, readily available inexpensive terminator in plentiful supply. Thirdly, the outboard (water side) fiber optic terminator must be a standard fiber optic terminator of such configuration as to facilitate quick, uncomplicated usage in the field. Fourthly, the coupler must be water-tight at sea pressures up to 1000 p.s.i.g. and remain so after launch of the vehicle and parting of the fiber optic cable.
Accordingly, there is a need in the development of advanced underwater weapons systems for a small, high pressure, water-tight underwater fiber optic coupler, assembly adapted for use with standard terminators.